


Vài câu truyện ngắn ~

by Hilly_Nguyen



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilly_Nguyen/pseuds/Hilly_Nguyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cái này chỉ để nghịch nếu nghĩ ra mấy câu chuyện nhộn nhộn về các couples ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [Thorinduil] Ill

“Ngài thấy đỡ hơn chưa, Thranduil?”

“Thorin? ”

Thranduil cựa mình ngồi dậy trên chiếc giường của họ

“Ta không biết tiên cũng bị bệnh cơ đấy” – gã đùa, vòng tay ôm lấy eo vị vua

“Ta ổn” Thranduil quạu, đẩy tay gã “Đừng đến gần ta khi ta thế này chứ”

“Sao ta lại không thể ôm vợ của ta chứ, ngài thật vô lý mà” Thorin nắm lấy cổ tay yếu ớt của vị tiên và hôn lên cổ tay, cảm nhận nhịp đập nhẹ nhàng dưới môi

“Thì ta đang BỆNH”

“Mặc xác nó đi” gã nói rồi leo lên giường, bọc Thranduil trong một cái ôm “Và lại ta cũng không dễ bị bệnh vậy đâu”

Thranduil cười và vùi đầu vào lòng gã. Ngài khép đôi mắt sapphire rồi rơi vào giấc ngủ mộng mị với môi của người tình đặt trên trán

………………….Ba ngày sau…………………

“Thorin, dậy uống thuốc đi chàng”


	2. [Thorinduil] Scar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khi cảm thấy mệt mỏi, hãy nhắm mắt lại và đếm...  
> Điều kì diệu sẽ đến

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lấy ý tưởng từ 1 art nào đó của bác Gồ ._.( không kiếm đc rõ nguồn nên chỉ dám nói vậy )

Sắc đỏ bao phủ lấy khu rừng Mirkwood khi mùa thu về, vài cơn gió lạnh thổi qua mang theo vị cherry chín đong đầy giác quan của những Tiên gác cổng. Đâu đó là tiếng thì thầm chuyện trò, hòa cùng những điệu hát vu vơ của Tiên nữ mang lại không khí thật yên bình.

Có chú chim sẻ nhỏ đậu trên bậu cửa của Vua Tiên rồi hoảng hồn bay đi mất, bỏ lại Thranduil một mình trong căn phòng trống.

Vua Tiên ngồi lặng trước gương, nhìn chằm chằm vào hình phản chiếu của mình.

Ngài khẽ gạt dải tóc như dát vàng của mình ra sau tai, đôi mắt xanh tối sầm lại vì quá khứ chợt ùa về. Có vẻ như ác mộng chẳng chịu cho ngài xin lấy một ngày yên ổn từ khi Thorin rời khỏi Mirkwood. Đã bao lâu rồi nhỉ? 2 năm? hay 3năm rồi? Ngài thực sự mệt mỏi vì phải mòn mỏi đếm từng ngày để được gặp gã.  
Nhấc tay lên cầm lấy chiếc lược gỗ, Thranduil nhìn những đường nét được khắc tinh xảo trên thân lược. Ngài khẽ mỉm cười khi nhớ tới lúc Thorin tặng ngài chiếc lược này, đó là vào một ngày trăng tròn, gã vừa chải mái tóc như dát vàng của ngài dưới ánh trăng, vừa hát xoa dịu trái tim của ngài khi Thranduil vô tình ghé thăm những nơi tăm tối trong cõi mộng để rồi ngài ngủ quên trong vòng tay cứng cáp của Thorin. Im lặng, những chiếc răng lược nhẹ nhàng trượt qua mái tóc vàng, Thranduil nuốt xuống…

Vết thương dần dần hiện rõ trên gương mặt thanh tú, đôi mắt xanh như biển cả bỗng trở nên trắng dã không sức sống

Hiếm khi nào Thranduil lại để lộ ra vết thương từ những ngày xưa ấy như hôm nay

Vua Tiên thở dài, ngài ghét phải nhìn thấy bản thân mình như thế này, thật thảm hại. Ngài nhớ ánh mắt của sự thương hại trong mắt Elrond khi vị chúa của Rivendell tháo băng ra cho mình từ hàng ngàn năm trước, nhớ cái cách chiếc lá nhỏ Legolas rụt rè đến bên ngài vì sợ… Nhiều lần ngài tự hỏi liệu gã sẽ vẫn còn yêu ngài nếu gã thấy sự kinh hoàng này?

Thranduil nhắm mắt lại, cảm thấy mệt mỏi len lỏi trong từng thớ cơ trong từng cử động. Ngài lắng nghe sự thay đổi tĩnh lặng của khu rừng khi sang thu, hi vọng sẽ mang đến cho trái tim loạn nhịp này một chút yên ổn

“Khi nào cần tới ta, ngài chỉ cần đếm tới 6, ta sẽ xuất hiện” Lời thầm thì của Thorin nhẹ nhàng lướt qua tai ngài khiến ngài mỉm cười  
” Tại sao lại là 6? ” Thranduil hỏi lại, tựa vào lòng người yêu và hướng mắt nhìn Eärendil dịu dàng tỏa sáng trên bầu trời  
” Vì đó là con số kì diệu ” Gã đáp, vòng tay ôm lấy ngài và để cả hai rơi vào tình yêu …

Môi Thranduil mấp máy

1…2…3…. Liệu chàng sẽ tới bên ta?

4…5…6 hay chỉ là một lời nói dối ngọt ngào để an ủi ta thôi?

Ai đó vén dải tóc che một phần gương mặt của Vua Tiên khiến ngài mở mắt,ngài gần như chẳng nhận thức được xung quanh mỗi khi rơi vào hồi ức về gã. Đôi mắt mở to vì ngạc nhiên, ngài còn chẳng tin vào mắt mình nữa, hay do vết thương nên bị ảo giác?  
Ảo giác rằng Thorin đang đứng trong phòng ngài, nhìn ngài đầy trìu mến và có chút lo lắng?  
Thorin nhẹ nhàng vén những dải tóc vàng ra khỏi vết thương, giọng gã gần như lạc đi  
“Ngài có đau không?”  
Thranduil mỉm cười, nắm lấy bàn tay đang run rẩy mà áp sang má còn lại, khẽ dụi nhẹ vào lòng bàn tay của gã  
“Bên này thì không” Rồi ngài nhìn gã “Hiện giờ nhìn ta thật thảm hại, đúng không?”  
Thorin xoa nhẹ má Thranduil, cười ấm áp ” Ta vẫn muốn hôn ngài ”  
Dứt lời, gã nhấn đôi môi mình vào đôi môi lạnh của Thranduil và cảm nhận vị ngọt của nụ hôn đong đầy giác quan.  
Thranduil ghì lấy gã trong hạnh phúc, vết sẹo năm xưa biến mất dần, trả lại sự hoàn hảo không tì vết trên gương mặt của Vua Tiên rừng Mirkwood.


End file.
